Talk:Proof/@comment-4689777-20140707092514
Thoughts... *I barely know where to begin, it was such a jam-packed episode... I mean, this definitely qualifies as my favourite of the season, so let's hope the finale manages to get one up on it. *I'm going to start with Rosie, which was, as usual, my absolute favourite story of the episode. It was just so great! *Reggie is a dick and I'm so glad he's going to get his comeuppance! *Do you think Kenneth will pay for Rosie to hire a new lawyer? It's the least he could do, right? I expected him to offer in that last scene; but nonetheless, that scene was perfect. *This story has proved to me that DM is better at planning ahead than DH was... the necklace! Guys, the necklace was such a nice touch! For me, that was a cherry on top of the awesomeness which has been the Millers story... I just thought it was really clever and very nicely revealed. Kudos to the writers. *Also, the new maid being a forensic accountant was pretty awesome. EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS STORY HAS BEEN SO GREAT THIS SEASON!!! Man, Rosie is so my favourite maid. She's just great. *This episode also proved her sweetness even more; her asking Miguel's permission to fight the bad man was incredibly... uh, good. I really liked that. Never would've thought of it, and I think it really brings to light Rosie's sheer nobility. *Seeing Lucinda and Didi again was just pure awesome. UGH THIS STORY WAS SO GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!! *And seeing Rosie with Tucker again made me smile; that was pretty sweet. *Which I guess brings me to Carmen. *Isn't it nice how Peri can still influence the main characters in spite of her absence? What a shitty mother though... aw well, I'm glad Tucker's back. *Man, that fellow Salsa auditioner sure was a bitch... I loved the shot of Tucker tied to a chair and reaching out fo' his mama; made me laugh. *Not much else to Carmen's story though... but at least it merits as the funniest. No Ty. *Except, Ty. In Valentina's story, no less. Who'dathunkit? *Um, creep? "Imma make sure I don't go to kail by killin' a bitch". Lal. Hope he dies. And Carter. And... the other one. Dicks. *Is this Ethan's first absence in the season? I know the actor was absent from one episode, but I believe 4 year old Ethan proceeded to appear in a flashback. This gladdens me due to the lack of screentime given to fellow mainies Nick and Opal. *I hope Zoila chooses Javier but I don't think she will... *What a sweet scene between Genevieve and Zoila... I knew it'd have to be Zoila's kidney, felt obvious from the start, tbh. *Oh, but it's actually Pablo. Great, he's a good guy now. Oy. *When the doctor phoned up and said they had a perfect kidney for Genevieve, did anyone else think it was Opal? Because I did. I was even annoyed because that was exactly what DH did with Susan and Beth. But no. And because it wasn't Opal, I'm even a tad disappointed... aw well. I guess I'm looking forward to see where this story goes, but certainly not as much as I'm looking forward to everything else. *Let's move on to Marisol. *I'd just like to mention to you passing readers, as I've already commented on Opal's page, there is a close-up on her ID which reveals her surname as Woodruff, not Sinclair. LN WOODRUFF FN OPAL *I dunno how that codey crap I just typed out will turn out when I hit "Post Comment", but yeah. *Loved this story, anyhow. Marisol dressing up as Opal was very fun. And that old landlady made me laugh on more than one occasion. *"(...) that's illegal!" "Is that Opal's vase?" "It was lovely to meet you." *SLAM* xD Loved it. *Um... yeah, good story all-round really. Lol, Opal was absent. Lol, Opal is dead. *I wonder if one could zoom in on that paper and read it... not that we need to, we all know it's in regards to Barrett Powell. *I hate that I know exactly what the answer to the mystery is... it's really spoiled it, tbh. I wish I could be on the ride with Marisol, but no, I've been spoiled by years of solving TV mysteries. Fucking, just... URHG!!! I'm angered. *Still, I'm excited as to how it's all going to culminate. Yay Powells!! *Which reminds me, I loved the scene between Adrian and Genevieve. It's nice to see two characters who don't run in the same circles interact with one another. That's always the benefit of a large cast. *I do hope I haven't missed any of the talking point I wanted to cover, but if I have, I'll either edit the comment, or talk about it with you all in chat. Ciao for now. X